Dalton's unseen moments
by AussieCandice
Summary: 64 Prompts. 64 days. Featuring Dalton's warblers.
1. 2am

Jeff sighed as he looked across the room into darkness before throwing the heavy sheets off himself and resigning to the fact that yes nature was calling. And no, his body would not let him go back to sleep. He could hear Nick snoring lightly from the other side of the room and couldn't help himself from smiling as he slowly made his way out of the bedroom.

Unfortunately he wasn't one of the lucky ones who had a bathroom in his dorm, those reserved to those students who parents were ridiculously rich. Jeff himself, was on a scholarship and there was no way he could afford the steep increase to upgrade his room. Not that it bothered him. It just meant he had to walk down the hallway to the shared bathroom.

Grabbing his phone off the desk for extra light he turned on the flashlight as he wandered down the hallway quietly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

Jeff caught himself before he overbalanced as his foot struck a figure when he went to open the bathroom door. He could feel his heart beating through his chest and it felt like forever before his hand went up to reach the light.

"David?"

Jeff was alarmed by the muffled sob coming out of the other boy who was obviously trying to hide. Deflect.

The guys here didn't cry. Well at least David didn't. Ever. And that scared him more than anything. He remembered back to when the older boy had broken his leg at a lacrosse game. No tears. Nothing. And they could all see the bone poking through, so that was definitely a feat. Nothing seemed to get to him.

Along with Wes, David was the rock of the warblers. He was serious most of the time, but everybody loved him and the senior was the first to offer advice, to help out.

The blonde crouched down to his knees and reached out a hesistant hand to rest it on the other boys shaking shoulder.

"David? Talk to me man. It's 2am" he advised when he took a quick look at the time on his iphone.

David shook his head as he tried to wipe away some of the tears on his face with his sleeve.

"I'm okay. Sorry"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at his friends shaky words. He noticed the wobbling lip, the reddened eyes, the unshed tears that he was trying to keep in.

"C'here. It's okay David. I promise." he said as he released the hand on his shoulder to envelope him in a hug. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as the senior hugged him back.

"You don't have to hold it in man. It's fine. You need this. We can talk later"

And so they stayed. The blonde made sure to keep the hand rubbing David's back a constant as he shook from sobs. He bit his lip when he realised the other had finally exhausted himself and his breathes had become even.

Taking a deep breath to calm his own self he pulled the Iphone from his pocket and dialled Wes. He didn't know what else he could do at the moment.

"Wes..Yeah..Hey can you come to the shared bathroom?...It's David"

Jeff had no clue. No clue whatsover what could have happened to make the older boy so upset but he was determined to make it better. They would make it better. There wasn't any other option.


	2. Surprise

Nick and Jeff were beyond close. They'd shared the same dorm at Dalton since enrolling as Freshman and were rarely seen apart. Of course being an all boys school the rumors were always around about their sexuality but they'd always laughed the comments off as jokes. But truth be told neither knew what they were and it didn't or something more, Nick and Jeff knew that just being in each others presences made them happy, kept them sane in the madness that Dalton could bring.

As an exchange student from Australia, Jeff often spent the holidays at Dalton with Nick generally kept him company. But after a hard couple of weeks where homesickness hit him with force Jeff had decided to head back home after exams leaving Nick in Ohio.

They skyped every day for the weeks Jeff was away. Nick was glad to see his best friend happy, glad to see that spending time with his family was doing him good but he couldn't help but miss the other boy. It was like a break up to him. He listened to sad music, boarded himself in his room, didn't shower, barely ate. There were still a fair few weeks left of the semester and although all exams were over and done with they were still forced to go to classes everyday and Wes had made them continue with Warbler practice.

Blaine couldn't help but notice the change in his friend. Everyone in the warblers did. But he felt like maybe he could help in a way. Jeff and Nick had cheered him up, made him go out and do stuff when Kurt had transferred earlier that year and he wanted to repay the favor. Which was how he'd found himself knocking on Nick's door before quietly opening the door.

He sighed to himself as he noticed the other boy curled up in the bed, soft music playing out of his MacBook. It had been a week since Jeff had been gone and everyone did miss the energetic warbler and his ever present laugh. But it was obviously different for Nick. Blaine couldn't recall a time he'd ever seen them apart.

He sat down on the corner of the bed, gently placing a hand on the lump that he knew was Nick.

"Hey. We're kind of worried about you Nick. I'm worried about you"

Nick shook his head from beneath the covers.

"I'm okay. I just really miss him" he mumbled into his pillow, eventually finding the effort to sit up and shake his bangs out of his eyes.

Hazel eyes glanced back into Nick's brimming with understanding.

"I know. But he'll be back next week right? In the meantime some of the guys are having somewhat of a sleepover in the common room. There's food and horrible reality tv. And you just really need to get out of this bed"

He frowned jokingly at the slight smell that came with staying in the same place for far too long.

"You need to eat. And shower"

His hand pressed down comfortingly on Nick's shoulder again, fingers squeezing a little before letting go.

"Okay. I'm going to go. But you shower, change and I'll meet you in the common room okay? Deal?"

"Deal"

"You'll be fine" Blaine added before meeting Nick's smile and leaving the boy to himself.

* * *

There were still five days left until Jeff was due to come home and although the warblers had been amazing to him he still missed the blonde dreadfully. Nick could lamely admit to drawing up a countdown calendar showing the hours until the other boy came back. Which was made even worse by the lack of communication he'd had with Jeff the past couple of days. After much googling Nick had come to discover that Brisbane was in the midst of some bad storms. Which worried him more than anything. Nick knew that Jeff could handle himself, and had probably just lost wi-fi but that didn't ease his mind in the slightest.

Nick looked up at his door as someone decided to barge in at 2 in the morning. Not that he could see anything in the pitch dark.

There was a bit of commotion before he heard a familiar voice cursing to himself.

"Oh shit"

That was Jeff. Jeff was here. Nick didn't waste a second before scrambling to his feet as the other boy tried to locate the light switch.

Jeff bit his lip, and smiled widely at Nick.

"Surprise"

It wasn't long before Nick crashed into Jeff, his arms wrapped tightly into his back.

"I guess that means you missed me?" Jeff chuckled as he hugged back.

"Oh you don't even know" Nick mumbled into the taller boys shirt before coming to his senses and pulling back, searching for any indication of what was going on.

"Wait why are you back so early? Was everything okay at home? Are you okay? I saw the news on the internet and then you weren't on Skype anymore"

Jeff nodded cutting off his best friend and pulling him back onto one of the beds.

"Shut up Nick. Everything's fine. It was just a little storm. Power went out, that's it. I just missed you. I wanted to come back early. Plus, Blaine might have called me a couple of days ago"

He quirked an eyebrow at Nick.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

Nick couldn't help smiling back Jeff, ecstatic beyond belief that there were in the same room. No more skyping. No more worrying. Just the two of them. Like it should be.

"More"


End file.
